Fields of Gold
by Padfootsgirl
Summary: Just a look into the future of two lovers. SLASH. Has nothing to do with The Children's Hour. Just something to help with writer's block**Revised 7/20**


Fields of Gold 2

  
**Fields of Gold**   
  


  
_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_   
_As we walk in fields of gold_

No one knew about the field behind Hogwarts, except for them. They often walked among the knee-high grass at sunset, casting it in a look of gold. Both knew that no matter what the future held, they would never look at a sunset and not think of the other. The wind would come in from the west, moving the grass softly, warming them. The sun would gaze upon them softly as if jealous of their love, as they walked through the golden fields.__

_So she took her love_   
_For to gaze awhile_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_In his arms she fell as her hair came down_   
_Among the fields of gold_

He ran to catch up with his love. "Harry," Draco called. Harry turned and smiled at the other boy, the love in his eyes unmistakable. Catching up to him, Draco pulled Harry to the ground with him, running his hands through his hair. Their mouths danced a tango, no words were necessary. They made love to the setting of the sun, surrounded by the golden grass. 

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_   
_Among the fields of barley_   
_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_   
_As we lie in fields of gold_

"Harry?"   
"Yes Love?"   
"Do you think we can make this last? What I mean to say is, will you stay with me, be my love? Here, in these golden fields. We'll forget about about everyone else and we'll be so happy. Please."   
"Yes, Draco. I'll be yours forever. No matter what happens, I'll never look at another sunset without thinking of you. I'll love you my whole life. 

_See the west wind move like a lover so_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_   
_Among the fields of gold_

The wind blew then, brushing over them, the grass swaying around them. Draco leaned down, kissing Harry passionately on the mouth. Harry's body rose to meet his, a moan emitting from deep within his throat, as they once again made love in the golden field. 

_I never made promises lightly_   
_And there have been some that I've broken_   
_But I swear in the days still left_   
_We'll walk in fields of gold_   
_We'll walk in fields of gold_

Draco thought back on those days with a small smile of remembrance. It had been twenty years since Harry had made that promise. Watching the sunset, Draco smiled sadly at the thought of his once lover. After their break up, Harry had moved on with his life, while Draco had been unable to. Like Harry had said, he never looked at a sunset without thinking of their carefree days. He still loved Harry. He would until the day he died. Looking down to the note in his hand, he remembered the reason he had been contemplating the past so much lately. It was a short note that had arrived a few days earlier, but he had recognized the scrawl immediately.   
**Dear Draco,**   
** I never made you any promises I didn't intend to keep. But some were broken. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I've lost you over the years. Come visit. Time is growing short for me. In the days still left, I want to walk the fields once more with you by my side. I've loved you my whole life.**   
** Love,**   
** Harry**

_Many years have passed since those summer days_   
_Among the fields of barley_   
_See the children run as the sun goes down_   
_Among the fields of gold_

Harry sat in the rocker, thinking back on those days. Spending the summer days with Draco. He was dying now, and he hoped Draco would come see him one last time before he died. There was still one thing he needed to do before he died. Cancer. After fighting and finally defeating Voldermort, Harry was dying of a cancer that not even wizards could cure. The irony was almost funny. He sat, rocking in his chair, watching his children play. Looking down the road, he could see a lone figure coming towards the house. He recognized it instantly. He struggled to get up from his chair and meet the man. Behind him he could feel his wife's gaze, watching him go. She had given her full blessing on this, and for that he was thankful. 

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_   
_Upon the fields of barley_   
_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_   
_When we walked in fields of gold_   
_When we walked in fields of gold_   
_When we walked in fields of gold_

Once again, Harry and Draco walked hand in hand through the golden field, watching the sunset around them. Pulling Harry down gently, Draco kissed him, knowing he never would again. His love was dying. This was good-bye. They made love slowly, both knowing they would never do it again. When it was over, Draco rested his head on Harry's chest. "Good-bye, Harry," Draco whispered.   
"Not good-bye, love. Never good-bye. Good-bye is an ending. This is the beginning. I'll wait for you. See you later. That's not a good-bye, it's a promise. I never regretted our time together. My only regret is that I let it end. With us, there is no good-bye. Only love."   
Draco was silent after that, just holding the man he loved with his whole heart, as his breaths became fewer and farther between, until, at long last, he drew in one last, deep breath. Draco looked up at the peaceful green eyes. They were filled with a love for Draco, along with a sense of peace. Harry was not afraid to die, and for that Draco was thankful. He would remember and love Harry his whole life, until they could be together again. A moment later, Harry's eyes slid shut and he exhaled for the last time. Draco just lay there with his love for awhile, remembering the past. When, together, they had walked in fields of gold. 

**_"...I'll never look at another sunset without thinking of you. I'll love you my whole life."_**

**Author's Note:** Okay, that has nothing to do with my other stories, it just struck me when I was listening to Sting's "Fields of   
Gold" which is, obviously, the song used. I hope to have both Ch's 13 out soon. Please review.   
  



End file.
